Gatehouse Peddie rescue
by hoa264
Summary: What happens when Denby uses Patricia to get what she wants and doesn't let her go. Eddie has to save her but will he save her in time? A Peddie love story
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is a Peddie story cause I love Peddie! They r so cute together! I was so sad when the broke up! -hoa264**_

Eddie's POV:

We were on our way to the mental hospital. Yacker had went to get bag. She still hasn't come back. What if caught her? What if she made her disappear like Amber? I couldn't live without my Yacker. Even though we broke up I still love her with all my heart. I think she might too. I hope she does too.

Patricia's POV:

"Where do you think your going?" said. She had caught me. Great! She took me inside her house. I sat there. All I could think about was Eddie wanting to come back with me. Maybe he did still love me. Snap out of it Patricia! Your being kidnapped!

"You can't keep me here." I said trying not to sound scared.

"I can do whatever I want." She said.

"I have to be back by ten or Victor will get mad and my friends will be worried if I don't get back. They wanted me to hang with them tonight."

"Well maybe you should call them and tell them you probably won't be back for awhile." She said as she grabbed my phone and said, "Dial Eddie."

"Fine." I said and pressed speed dial number one. Yes my ex is speed dial number one. Don't judge me. He would be able to figure out something's wrong. He's good like that.

"Hello, Yacker, where are you." Eddie said. He sounded worried.

"No where special just um...I'm not sure when I'll be back at the house because something kinda came up. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to text and call you. Okay? Talk to you later bye." Then I hung up. Now he has to figure out something's wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's POV:

What the heck just happened? Where was she because she sounded scared. She sounded like something was wrong. I went and told Fabian and KT but they said she was probably fine. See the difference is I know something's wrong. I was always good at telling if she was upset or if something happened. It sounded as if someone was with her. I decided it was time for us to leave the hospital. I told Harriet that we would come back for her and we left. When we got to the gatehouse I made KT and Fabian go back without me. I told them to cover for me if Victor asked about me. I went up to the gatehouse door. I could hear talking. Most important I heard her.

Patricia's POV:

"So what's your excuse for having my bag?" said.

"Well someone asked me who's bag it was and I thought I saw you have one like this in school so I said it was yours and came to return it."

"So why are you so nervous then?"

"I'm not nervous."

"Well until your ready to talk you won't be going back to the house anytime soon."

Then my phone rang.

Eddie's POV:

I decided to call Yacker and make up an excuse to get her to come outside. Hopefully Denby will let her answer it and think I'm suspicious. Then she'll want Yacker to come out and tell me in person that she was fine. If my plan worked I can get her and everything will be fine. She answered and said.

"Hi Eddie."

"Hi Yacker. Listen I really need you to come work on our science project."

"Oh well I'm not sure when I'll be able to come."

"We'll can you just meet me outside somewhere so we can talk for like 10 mins?"

Then before she could answer the line went dead and then someone started walking towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone srry I haven't updated don't hate me! I have been really busy. This week I really gotta study cause I have midterms in a week. Wish me luck. Enjoy n R&R! I don't own HOA. -Hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

I was going to try to answer Eddie, but then Denby shut my phone off. "Eddie is waiting for you outside isn't he. You set this up didn't you?!" "No I don't know what your talking about." "Sure well then let me go see. You better hope he's not out there!" Then she went out. Oh I just hope Eddie doesn't get hurt.

Eddie's POV:

Denby came out and saw me. "You think your so smart? Well why don't you come in and join us." I walked in and saw Yacker. She ran over and I hugged her. "Are you okay Yacker?"

"Yea fine." She said. Denby pulled Yacker and threw her to the side. "This is how it's going to work. You are not going to say anything to anyone. You and your friends are going to stay out of way and stop causing trouble for me. If you don't do this she will be killed. Got it?" "Just let her go! She didn't do anything to deserve this!" I said. "No and to show you I mean business Ill show you some of the stuff I will do to her." She then threw Patricia to the ground and kicked her like five times I went to help Yacker but she pushed me back. Then she stopped and turned to say something but her phone started ringing. "Stay here." She said as she went to answer the phone. I grabbed Yackers arm and ran out of the door and we hid behind a tree. Then we heard footsteps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Hope u enjoy this chapter. So sad HOA wont be on again this week. :( but here's a new chapter for u! So remember to R&R! -HOA264**

**disclaimer:**

**Me: Fabian can you give me a disclaimer?**

**Fabian: No I really need to figure out this puzzle. Sorry.**

**Me: Jerome. Please give me a disclaimer.**

**Jerome: sure. Hoa264 only owns the plot.**

**Me: Thats why I love you! :)**

Eddie's POV:

Denby ran out but luckily she didn't catch us. When we went back to the house I told Alfie, KT, and Fabian about everything. We decided that we should take her to the hospital. She was put in a room. Then the nurse told us they she had a broken wrist and leg and she made us go home so Yacker could rest. When we were leaving KT said she had to go do something. We all went back to the house. I am actually considering telling Yacker that I love her tomorrow. I think she loves me too. I hope she does.

KT's POV:

I went for a walk to clear my head. I really like Eddie. Patricia is becoming a big problem because Eddie still likes her. How could he? She is so mean to him! I need to think of a way to get him to like me. Then Denby came over.

"Listen I know you don't like Patricia. Would you like if something was to happen to her?" She said.

"Well I guess if something happened to her that would get rid of my problems." I said thinking about my Eddie problem.

"Well then let me tell you what I was thinking. Since she is at the hospital now I will drive you. Then I want you to kidnap her and we will take her. What do you think? Will you do it?"

"Yes. Lets go now."

We drove to the hospital. Denby gave me rope and tape. I snuck into Patricia's room in the hospital. Then I went by her bed. She was sleeping. I put the tape on her mouth and turned her over and she woke up. I quickly tied her hands and turned her back over and looked her into the eyes and said, "You better come with me now or I will hurt Eddie." I got her to stand up. She tried to run, but I was not going to let that happened. Luckily we got to the car and nobody saw. I threw her in the back and sat next to her. Denby told me to take the tape off but to leave her hands tied. As soon as I took the tape off she said, "I knew there was something about you I didn't like. I knew you were evil!" "Shut it! As soon as your gone I will get Eddie all to myself."

"Eddie is mine! He still loves me!"

"Well when you disappear he won't be able to love you. He'll forget you."

"He will never forget me! He loves me!"

"I said shut it!" Then I put the tape back on.

We got back to the gatehouse. We locked her in the room with the tank guy.

"Good job. Make sure none of your friends go up there."

"Okay."

Then I went back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Please don't hate me! I'm so so sorry for taking so long but I'm slowly updating them now! So sorry! I promise ill update soon! Luv u guys -hoa264**

Eddie's POV:

We all went back to the hospital except KT because she didn't feel good. When we got there we went to her room but she wasn't there! I ran to tell the nurse but nobody knew where she was. This messed my whole plan up! I was going to tell her I loved her! Where could she be. I tried to call her cell. Someone answered. I heard muffled noise. Like someone was trying to scream. "Patricia is that you?" i said. Then someone hung it up. What happened to her?

Patricia's POV:

I knew I hated KT! I felt my phone vibrate. My hands were still tied but somehow I got it out of my pocket. My finger was able to press the answer button. It was Eddie! I tried to scream as loud as I could, but it was hard because of the tape. "Patricia is that you?" He said. I tried to say yes, but Denby came up cause I guess she heard something. She hung up on Eddie. Took my phone and turned it off. Then she said, "You are causing me a great deal of grief young lady." Then she kicked me in the gut.

Eddie's POV:

I tried to think of where she was. She had to be at Denby's. I decided not to go with anyone. I went in front of the gatehouse. I saw Denby leave. I got in. Nobody was there. The tank room! Like where Amber was. I ran upstairs. I went through to the door of the tank room. She wasn't there. I saw her bracelet. She must have been here. Where is she now?

Patricia's POV:

Denby knew they would go look for me in the gatehouse so she went and got KT and took me to this barn. Before she grabbed me i left my bracelet in the tank room. When I got in I realized it was the same as the barn Rufus took me too. I wonder if Rufus knew Denby. That's a scary thought. I sat in the same chair I did when Rufus took me. They ripped the tape off. They still had my hands tied. "Now you can scream as loud as you want because we are in the middle of no where." Denby said. Then they both left me alone. I hope Eddie finds the bracelet and comes for me.

Eddie's POV:

I went and told Fabian and Alfie. They both didn't know what to say. KT came over and she looked happy. I told her Patricia went missing again but she wasn't that upset. Then she walked away. I decided to try to think of where she could be. Then Alfie said, "I think that maybe we should ask Jerome about where Rufus hid them because she could be there. He would be able to help us. Maybe Denby and Rufus knew each other. There both evil!" I decided he was right. It was worth a shot. We went over and told Jerome everything about what happened. He agreed to show us the place after school ended.

**hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
